The Unwritten Truth
by Amatsura
Summary: Set in the 2nd half of R, this explains the story behind Chibiusa's true parentage; a secret that no one truly knew except for her mother Usagi. This will deviate some from the middle and ending of the Black Moon Arc and will include the scouts, though their role will not be prominent. Above all else, this is an UsaxMamo fic.
1. Prologue

**~*~*~* Prologue *~*~*~**

It had started out like every other fight with the Black Moon Clan. Chibiusa was missing her parents from the future and had run off wailing like the spoilt little child she is. The crescent moon on her forehead glowed brightly lighting up the night sky and of course causing the bad guys to make a nasty appearance. Except this time was different. I happened to arrive on the scene first, completely by chance and without thinking had yanked my broach off of my chest shouting my henshin phrase. Before I could complete my transformation however, a pale skinny hand reached through my protective shield, and latched onto my hand. The body attached to this hand was the most angelic and ethereal I had ever seen, and trust me when I say I've seen just about everything. A tall pale man, with hair like white silk, had skin almost translucent and cold as ice. For the briefest of moments I was amazed at his beauty, of course until a picture of Mamoru flashed in my mind. My half transformation faded back into my normal street clothes, the Ginzuishou securely went back into my broach and the stranger continued to stare at me with his white-blue eyes as if he was trying to hypnotize me.

"So very beautiful," he whispered, barely loud enough for my ears to catch it. I continued to stare at him unable to look away though I tried.

"Who are you?" I questioned, a tear falling from my eye as he continued to hold my gaze, unblinking. Ignoring my question, his other hand reached up to delicately caress my cheek and wipe away the tear I shed. I shivered at the touch, partially out of fear and partially out of pleasure? That can't be right! I had never been caressed so lovingly before and the fact that it was coming from a stranger with an upside-down black crescent moon on his forehead was seriously scaring me. I repeated the question again, trying to sound more demanding but failing miserably and sounding weak. "Who are you?"

Finally breaking the gaze that held me captive, the man slowly glides away thus releasing both his hands from me. Standing regally and once again capturing my gaze, he bows as he says, "I am Prince Demande, of the Black Moon Clan, at your service, Princess Serenity."

I gasp realizing that this man is not only part of the clan trying to kidnap Chibiusa, but also knows of my ultimate form. Which means he knows about the crystal as well. I felt bad for Chibiusa, and although I barely knew anything about the kid, other than her affinity for guns and getting into trouble, I knew that there was some form of an attachment there. Letting anyone, including this so-called prince take her, was a bad idea, a very bad idea. I stepped back from him and tried to silently shout my henshin phrase so that I wouldn't be left vulnerable. However, the crystal would not come out of my broach to signal my transformation. Why was it that I couldn't transform with him standing so close to me?

He held my gaze again, and I felt my head start to get fuzzy and my legs start to go weak. A third eye popped out of the spot where the upside-down moon had been and it stared into my eyes. All of a sudden my body began to react and was filled with the most delicious warmth I had ever felt, almost as though I was being wrapped in tendrils of love. I started to close my eyes and give myself over to the feeling, but a voice inside me told me to fight it. I tried to look away from the eye and the warmth, but it was so overwhelming; soothing and quite calming. Suddenly my forehead started to tingle and then burn as my moon symbol appeared breaking the hypnosis. Gasping, I jumped back as though I had been electrocuted. Thankfully my actions were not a moment too soon as a beautiful red rose came soaring through the air intent on impact with Prince Demande. Before it could meet its mark however, the prince vanished into thin air. "I'll be back for you Serenity, and, mark my words, you will be mine," he whispered threateningly as he disappeared.

"Usako, are you all right? He didn't hurt you did he?" my handsome masked hero asked. Shakily, I nodded, not trusting myself to answer verbally. Not digging any deeper, and with a battle in front of us he commanded me to transform.

After pulling my broach off my chest for the third time, I pondered for a moment about Mamoru's usual behavior towards me as opposed to Demande. As my transformation overtook me, I reminded myself that my Mamo-chan and I shared a past, a destiny and a love that has defied time and death. Smiling at that thought, a renewed hope filled me as I landed with my completed sailor fuku in my traditional pose. Taking in my surroundings, I run to where I see the youma terrorizing people in it's search for Chibiusa. Without launching into my speech, I grab my wand out of my subspace pocket and easily dust it without missing a beat. Putting my wand away, I detransform and turn towards Tuxedo Kamen. "Walk me home?"

"Of course Usako," he responds reaching out to grab my hand. A shiver runs up my spine and I turn to smile at him. Silently we walk to my house, all the while, I ponder Prince Demande's parting words and question to myself whether or not he would hold true on his threat. A sense of foreboding overwhelms me and drops into the pit of my stomach. Mamoru notices my shiver but says nothing. As I reach the door to my house, he leans down and kisses my forehead. He turns to leave and never sees the silent tear trail down my cheek...

**_I am much happier with this revision and have a renewed sense of accomplishment and really want to finish this story!_**


	2. Ch 1 - Longing & Denial

**This chapter is one of the many reasons this fic is rated M so proceed with caution. For the sake of legality and my own conscious (since I have a 12 yr old), the scouts will be 17 and Mamoru will be 20. Also there will be dream sequences in at least this chapter and maybe another (I will be incorporating the break up dream). These will be in italics :D. ENJOY!**

** ~*~*~* Chapter 1 - Longing & Denial *~*~*~**

_The covers were pulled from the foot of the bed onto the floor. A slumbering blonde-haired girl slightly shifted in her sleep missing their extra warmth. In the darkness a hand started to work it's way up her leg starting at her foot, lightly caressing and leaving goosebumps in its path. Shivering from the erotic touch, the girls bright blue eyes opened wide as the bed shifted near her feet to accommodate the extra weight. The hand continued to travel up her leg, it's brother joining in on her other leg. As it reached her inner thigh near her most sacred and untouched center, both hands lifted and came to rest on the piece of skin on her taunt belly where the tank top and her shorts met. Fully awake now, the blonde meowed at the loss of contact, until she felt it again on her stomach. She shivered as the hands lightly traveled up her stomach under her shirt, coming to rest just on the underside of her boob. Shaking with anticipation, she arched her back slightly bringing the hands closer in contact with her breasts. Taking this as a sign to continue the faceless stranger cupped her breasts and flicked his thumb over the nipples on each one causing them to tighten with arousal. The blonde gave an approving moan and the hands of the stranger began to lift the shirt over her head. Complying, she lifted her back off of the bed to allow it to be removed completely and it was thrown across the room. Happy with their handiwork, the hands went back to caressing her breasts, teasing and taunting, pinching and flicking into hard nubs while the girl writhed on the bed. "Oh god Mamo-chan!" she cried out as the hands on her breasts did wicked things to her senses. Noticing a wetness between her legs as well as a deep tingling, she tried to close them as close together as she could to help relieve some of the sensations. The stranger chuckled above her. Leaning over her, he took her pink pouting lips and kissed them, lightly at first. She gasped as the hands at her breasts tweaked her nipples again, thus allowing the stranger's tongue to slip into her mouth. Once it was in he completely invaded her; kissing, biting, licking her lips, warrirng with her tongue for dominance. Although shy and hesitant at first, the girl received his assault on her lips and begin to mimic his motions. While her hands had been previously at her side, gripping the blanket with the pleasure her breasts were receiving, she raised them and tangled them in the strangers hair. Pulling his head closer to hers and thus his mouth into hers more wholly, she moaned into the kisses that were setting her body on fire. Something inside of her broke and she knew that she needed more. She lightly thrashed on the bed, clasping and unclasping her legs, trying to relieve some of the pressure that was building up in her center. Understanding her need, the stranger pulled away from kissing her, dipping his lips into her neck and kissing and nipping the sensitive skin there. He continued to travel south with his mouth, while his hands traveled south past her belly button. His mouth made it's way over to her right breast and lightly licked the tender surface, while his hands caught on the waistband to her shorts. Coming half off the bed when his tongue touched her breast, allowed him to remove her shorts and panties from her down to her ankles without any that she was completely naked beneath this clothed stranger sent shivers down her spine. His hands continued their exploration south while his mouth began to lick, suck and nip at first her right breast, then her left. His hands lightly skimmed over her womanhood and moved on to her inner thighs. Gripping them firmly but not too tightly, he spread them and kept them wedged open with his legs. Lightly running his nails along the inside of her thighs he heard her moaning and chanting over and over "oh Mamo, oh Mamo." Smiling into her breasts he bit down right as his hand found her clitoris. Blinding white light flooded the room, as the blonde girl on the bed exploded like fireworks in her first orgasm. The hand on her clit continued to apply pressure, while the other lapped at her wet folds, coating itself with her juices before entering her completely. Nearly coming undone again, the blonde haired girl threw her head back in ecstasy and continued thrashing on the bed, while the stranger's fingers explored her most sacred center. After unleashing another orgasm, her glossy eyes came to rest on the head of the stranger that was feasting at her breasts. It was then that she noticed he had a mass of white hair coming down past his shoulders, a complete opposite of her love. "Mamoru?" she questioned aloud. The stranger ever so slowly raised his head, his white-blue eyes meeting hers for the first time. Recognition dawned on her face as she realized the man who had given her several intense orgasms was not the man it should have been. She opened her mouth to let loose a blood curdling scream, when she heard him speak, "That's right, scream for me Serenity!"_

Usagi awoke in a puddle of sweat. She glanced at her clock and noticed that it was 6:06 am. The dream had started out so wonderfully with her and Mamoru sharing something she had been wanting to do for a while now. How it morphed into that horrendous nightmare with Prince Demande was beyond her. But quite frankly scared the bejeezus out of her. Too strung up to go back to sleep, Usagi pushed off the covers making sure not to disturb Luna, or Chibiusa, who had crawled into bed with her sometime late last night. Even though she knew it was a dream (right?) she felt the urge to scrub the feeling of his hands from her body. Stepping out of her pajamas, she turned on the shower to scalding hot. She let the water run over her, turning her pale skin bright pink, and tried to erase the images of him touching her. Grabbing her loufa off the knob she squirted a generous amount of body wash and began to scrub down her body, once she finished she repeated it until she was sure that any trace of dream Demande's hands were gone.

Contemplating telling the girls about her encounter with the prince of the Black Moon Clan, she decided against it and got out of the shower. She wrapped the towel around her, and grabbed another to wrap up her hair and proceeded to brush her teeth. When she left the bathroom she noticed it was almost 7 am and could smell bacon coming from downstairs. Pulling out a pale yellow sundress with white hearts across it and a criss-cross across the back, she began to get dressed. Staring in the mirror, Usagi brushed the tangles out of her hair and pinned it up in the traditional "odango" style. Giving herself a twice over in the mirror, and deciding her appearance was passable, she bounded down the stairs, ready to forget the previous evening and dig in to the amazing breakfast her mother probably had cooking.

"Oh wow, good morning Usagi-chan!" her mother greeted in her traditional apron. She was busy at the stove flipping what appeared to be pancakes. "Since you're up early, would you mind helping set the table for breakfast?"

"Sure mama," Usagi replied as she opened the cabinets and drawers getting enough place settings for 5 people. Shortly after arranging them neatly on the table, Ikuko brought in a big stack of pancakes, some scrambled eggs and a plateful of bacon. Usagi's father came in from outside with the newspaper in one hand and a steaming cup of coffee in the other. A few minutes later both Shingo and Chibiusa came bounding down the stairs and sat at the table. Breakfast was eaten rather quietly. After Usagi finished her plate she moved to clear it from the table.

"Don't worry about it Usagi! Why don't you take your brother and cousin to the park for a little bit. Then maybe you can stop by the arcade for lunch. I'll have your father give you extra money," her mother said. Grunting his compliance from behind his newspaper, Kenji reached into his wallet and pulled out several large bills.

"Mama," Shingo called. "I don't need Usagi-baka to babysit me, I'll just go over to Mika's house. She had something she wanted to show me anyways."

Usagi stuck her tongue out at Shingo and blew a raspberry. "Suit yourself," she exclaimed snatching the money her father had set on the table before he changed his mind. "Chibiusa and I will have our own little girls day out! Right Chibiusa?"

The pink haired girl looked up at Usagi and rolled her eyes dramatically. "Whatever," she responded. Excusing herself from the table she followed Usagi out the door. Once they were out of hearing distance she turned to Usagi. "You can just give me half of the money and I'll get out of your hair. I don't want to tag along to the arcade while you make kissy faces at Mamoru-chan."

"Actually Chibiusa, I wanted to talk to you. I think that this whole situation has gotten out of control, and while I'm not sure what your mission is persay, I want to try to help any way I can, without surrendering the crystal," Usagi explains. "How about if we go to the park and chat some more, k?

Not sure how to respond, Chibiusa nods in acceptance and takes Usagi's hand. They travel down the streets of Tokyo until they reach the park with the rose gardens. Sitting in a swing, Usagi motions for Chibiusa to sit next to her. They push off and start swinging. "I don't know what you want me to say Usagi-baka. I'm not exactly sure why you're being nice to me, " the pink haired girl sneers. "If it's to make Mamoru-chan love you more, it's not going to work. All I want is the crystal, that's the only thing that can help me."

"I don't understand you at all," Usagi says sadly. "I'm trying to be nice to you for a change and find a way to help you. Why won't you accept it?"

"I just want the crystal! I don't need your help!" Chibiusa wails. The crescent moon on her forehead starts to glow. Usagi panics and tries to figure out a way to calm her down.

"I know it's early still but why don't we go to the arcade. I'll buy you anything you want!" Usagi adds. Looking up at her, Chibiusa sees the sincerity in her plea and calms down.

"Fine, but I don't want to talk about this anymore," she pouts. "And I want a triple chocolate sunday with extra chocolate and extra sprinkles for lunch!"

After they eat their fill at the arcade, they head over to the Sailor V video game. Usagi inserts money and Chibiusa begins to furiously mash the buttons. Her hero dies within a matter of seconds. Turning to Usagi, she holds out her hand for more money. Usagi adds some more coins to the machine, then noticing the girls and Mamoru walk in, leaves some extra on the top of the machine. "Chibiusa, I'm gonna go talk to the girls, will you be fine here by yourself?"

Chibiusa ignores her and continues to play her game. Taking that as a positive response, Usagi leaves her place to join her friends. After their usual greetings, Mamoru asks the girls to watch Chibiusa so him and Usagi can talk privately. Without asking, he pulls Usagi along with him outside of Crown Arcade and over to his motorbike. Wordlessly handing her a helmet, she straps it on and climbs on after him. They speed through the streets of Tokyo until they reach his apartment in the Azabu district. Usagi climbs off and takes off her helmet, then allows Mamoru to lead her to the elevator in his apartment complex. After an awkward and silent ride up, they enter the apartment. Usagi turns to Mamoru expectantly.

"Usako, I want to know what happened yesterday with that man?" he questions with an accusatory tone. Shocked that this is what he wanted to talk about Usagi, stares up at him emotionless.

"Nothing of any real concern," she replies keeping her voice as even as possible. She walks over to the sofa in his overly large living room and after folding her legs under her sits down. After a brief pause, she watches as Mamoru makes his way over to her and sits down next to her.

Taking Usagi's hands in his own, he pleads with her, "What happened Usako?"

Without missing a beat, she recounts the story of how Prince Demande appeared out of thin air and was able to pierce the protective shield that encompasses them when they transform, and stop her halfway through. She also tells him how he seemed to be hypnotising her with his eyes, leaving out the part of the feelings that it invoked inside her. She beings to cry as she explains how scared she was until he came along and stopped it with his rose. Pulling her close, Mamoru whispers soothing things into her ear and lets her cry it out on his shoulder. After Usagi's tears finish, she looks up at him and caresses his cheek lovingly. Mamoru's stormy blue eyes give her a questioning look before she leans forward and kisses him. He tries to keep the kiss chaste, but when she begins to run her hands over his chest and licks his bottom lip seeking entrance, he pulls away. "Usako, we can't. I love you but we can't."

Retracting like she had been stung, she pulls out of his embrace and stands up from the sofa. Heading to the door, she gives Mamoru one last longing glance. The pleading look in his eyes breaks her heart just a tiny bit and before leaving she whispers, "Gomen-nasai Mamo-chan."

**I decided to end it here, even though I'm on a roll after having not written anything in so long. I have already mapped out the next 4 chapters and will probably start typing them over this weekend. I'm gonna to take a quick nap (it's almost 6 am here) before I have to be at work in a couple of hours. I hope everyone enjoys their weekend and I look forward to any reviews I receive. Love 333 Amatsura**


	3. Ch 2 - Disappointment

**Italics will be dream sequences, quotes with italics are character thoughts. That's it for now.**

** *~*~*~* Chapter 2 - Disappointment *~*~*~***

Heartbroken and detached, Usagi trudged through Juuban district with no destination in mind. _'I don't understand it. We're destined to be together and love each other, so what's wrong with taking that next step in our relationship. Does he still think I'm too young? Or am I not that attractive?' _Pulling out her communicator and wiping her tears on the back of her hand, she sent an "all page" to the rest of the Senshi. Rei's was the first face to appear on the screen.

"Usagi-chan, is everything ok? You weren't crying were you?" Rei asks concerned. Usagi plasters on a smile, before speaking again.

"Hai, I just needed to chat with someone. A lots been going on and I have a bunch of stuff running through my head. I need someone to help me sort it out before I go insane!"

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Rei's face softens. "Of course hun, you can come to the temple. Grandpa is gone for the day."

Closing the line on her communicator, Usagi's resolve straightened. Granted her and Rei hadn't always been the best of friends, and sometimes she was jealous of how easy the shrine maiden seemed to make being a Senshi, but Rei was one of the only Senshi that she could count on to give her an honest opinion and advice. And right now that was what she needed. She loved Mamoru, she truly did. Not just because he was her soul-mate, or the fact that their love survived several deaths and over 1000 years. She loved him because he pissed her off and traded insults with her, effectively improving her vocabulary; is her dashing hero in the white domino mask always whisking her away out of danger in the nick of time; has such a strong heart that has gone through so much with the loss of his parents and growing up in an orphanage. But did he love her for her. Klutzy, crybaby, failing Usagi? Or did he just love the "thought" of her, or maybe he did it out of duty. Could she really go on like that? The beeping of her communicator pulled Usagi out of her dreary thoughts. Flipping the screen open, she expected to see Rei's face again, but instead saw Sailor Mercury.

"We need Sailor Moon pronto! Black Moon wreaking havoc at the downtown mall! Only Venus and I are here, so we could definitely use the backup!" shouted Sailor Mercury over the roar of the crowd that had gathered to watch the Sailor Senshi fight. Before her face disappeared off the screen, Usagi could hear her yelling, "Get the civilians back V before they get hurt!"

Putting the communicator away, Usagi grabbed the broach off of her chest and raised it in the air at the same time she shouted her henshin phrase, "Moon Crystal Power Make-Up!"

Allowing her transformation to take over her, she cleared her mind of Mamoru, Prince Demande and the conflict in her heart. By the time she landed back on her feet in her moon pose, she was bound and determined to get to the bottom of everything. Turning on her heel, she began sprinting at break neck speed towards down town.

_It was the perfect day outside for the perfect wedding. Mamoru had been waiting his whole life for the day that he would finally feel complete and a part of something. Usagi had agreed to marry him and today of all days was finally the day that they would tie the knot. All of their friends and Usagi's family had shown up for the big day. The outside park, where many a battle had taken place, was absolutely gorgeous with white roses lining the aisle in which Usagi would walk. The backs of the chairs had large light pink lace bows tied on them and a beautifully constructed arch where Mamoru, Motoki and a 16 yr old Shingo stood. At the sounds of Michiru's soft violin melody, Usage arrived at the back of the aisle on the arm of her father in a stunning white dress with lace sleeves, a long satin train and a lace veil covering her face from view. Her mother wept openly in the front row. Slowly but surely Usagi carefully made her way to the arch where her destiny awaited her. Her father lifted her veil and kissed both cheeks before handing her off to Mamoru with a warning glint in his eye, then took his seat next to his wife. Handing her bouquet to Minako, Usagi turned back to face Mamoru with a dazzling smile and a small tear in her eye. Rei, who was in traditional priestess garb, officiated the ceremony speaking of love across the ages, soul-mates and love reborn. After Mamoru was instructed to kiss his bride, they began to walk down the center of the aisle. _

_Suddenly the sky turned a sinister black and the ground beneath their feet began to shake and crumble. The wedding attendees began to scramble around yelling and screaming in fear. However Mamoru didn't notice them; instead he was screaming Usagi's voice over and over again as she began to fall through the cracks caused by the earthquake. Reaching out a hand to save her, Mamoru couldn't keep his grip and she fell down down down... into black nothingness. He couldn't keep the tears from falling as he dropped to the ground on his hands and knees. The blackness engulfed him and when he could stand again he was in the ruins of what looked to be a beautiful crystal kingdom. _

_"Prince Endymion," a deep voice called out. "You must keep your distance from Princess Serenity at all costs, or else this will be your fate. She will be lost to you completely and you will live out a meaningless existence."_

_"No! I don't believe you!" the form of Endymion shouted back at the voice._

_"You must, dear prince or all that you love will be lost and lay in ruins, just like this kingdom!"_

_"I can't! I can't!" he repeated over and over to himself, slamming his fists into the ruined soil._

_"You must," the voice continued to say... "You must stay away from Serenity for her sake as well as yours..."_

Waking up into a cold sweat, Mamoru realized it was only 6 pm in the afternoon and that he must have fallen asleep after Usagi rushed out of his apartment. Before he could ponder what the dream meant completely, he felt the all-familiar tug on his heart meaning that Sailor Moon had just transformed. Shaking off his bed-sheets, he pulled a rose out and transformed into Tuxedo Mask. Using their link to sense her, he determined Sailor Moon location and jumped out his 16 story window.

By the time she had arrived on the scene, the fight was looking pretty bad. Everyone, save Tuxedo Mask, had arrived before her. Currently Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter were trapped in crystal prisons. Venus was trying to wrangle the creature with her Love-Me-Chain, but it continued to dodge her at every twist and turn. Mercury was still analyzing it with her computer and Chibi Usa was cowering behind her. One of the Black Moon Clan members was floating in the air above the fight issuing directions. That is who Sailor Moon decided to go after. Having the element of surprise, Sailor Moon was able to hide behind some large bush coverage and ready her tiara attack. It had been a while since she had used it, but she would need to bind the Clan member before using her wand. Considering Mercury and Venus were busy there was no way she'd be able to have them distract him. He was wearing a dark blue suit that matched his hair and eyes almost completely.

Stepping from behind the bush with her tiara levitating in her hand, she called to his attention. For a moment time seemed to stand still. One moment Mercury, Venus and the Youma (which looked like a dejected barbie doll) were focusing on each other, which the Clan member focused on the Youma. The next moment, right as Sailor Moon called out her attack and launched her Tiara, the guy in blue vanished and reappeared about 20 yards behind Sailor Moon. Raising his hands, he unleashed a dark crystal towards her that shattered right before impact. Unfortunately because of the position she was in from launching her weapon, Sailor Moon was completely vulnerable to his attack. The thousands of shards slammed into her with such force that launched her towards her friends. This temporary distraction allowed the Youma to get the upper hand and she imprisoned both Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus in the crystal.

Her back a bleeding mess and her sailor suit torn to bits, Sailor Moon pulled herself into an awkward standing position. Her opponent readied another dark crystal attack noticing her weakened state. Sailor Moon closed her eyes in anticipation, while the scouts screamed through their prisons for her to run. Before he could launch the attack however, several roses flew through the air at alarming speeds in different directions. The first two that hit, sliced through the clan member's hands, thus stopping his attack. The next four, one for each of the prisons, landed on the crystal where the Sailor Senshi were trapped. And the final rose pierced the path of the youma who had begun her attack on Sailor Moon. Tuxedo Mask leaped into the middle, grabbing Sailor Moon, and leapt to the top of the building next to the courtyard. He helped to steady her as she called upon her moon wand. Charging it with her power, she aimed it at the Youma and shouted "Moon Princess Halation!"

The youma screamed at the oncoming attack, but it was cut short as she crumbled into dust on the ground. Triumphant but knowing it wasn't quite over, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask turned towards the spot where "Saphir," as he had screamed out, had been standing. However they were too late, as the crystal prisons with the 4 Sailor Senshi were pulled into a swirling black vortex into which he escaped.

**I have finished another chapter! I'm liking where this is going so far. I have taken liberties in this chapter, including modifying the original "break up dream" as well as Saphir's role.**


End file.
